


Teen Titans Vs Zombies

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: The Titans are about to go to a Halloween party.That is until Control Freak accidentally releases a virus turning the whole city into zombies.Now the Titans are fighting to save their lives against the zombie outbreak.Will they survive the horror, and find an antidote or will humanity be doomed?





	1. Chapter 1

TITANS VS ZOMBIES

 

WARNING: This story contains a lot of gore. But then you can’t have a zombie story without gore. There’s “Warm Bodies”, but that’s a different kind of zombie story.

 

Shall we?

 

Control Freak waited anxiously outside a street. He looked at his phone to check the time.

 

A black car pulled up beside him and the back window rolled down. It was Dr Jonathan Crane.

 

“You must be Control Freak,” said Crane.

 

“Dr Crane, I presume,” replied Control Freak.

 

“Got the money?” asked Crane.

 

Control Freak gave Crane a white envelope filled with dough.

 

“3 Grand.”

 

Crane then gave Control Freak a small silver briefcase.

 

“Now, be very, VERY careful with it,” Crane warned Control Freak. “It is VERY deadly.”

 

“Okay,” said the fatso.

 

Control Freak took the briefcase and looked at it with awe.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you, Doctor,” he said.

 

“Goodbye, Mr Freak,” said Crane as the car drove away.

 

Control Freak had an evil look on his face.

 

The Titans were decorating the tower with Halloween decorations; fake bats, pumpkins, skeletons, spiders and cobwebs.

 

Cyborg was dressed as the Frankenstein monster. He wore the square head, a ragged jacket and trousers and the big boots.

 

“I’m dressed as him cos I feel for the guy,” joked Cy.

 

Starfire was dressed as a witch. She wore a hat and dress. She also had a broom that she could literally fly on.

 

Robin was dressed as a goth. He had white face paint and black lipstick. He also wore a tight black shirt and trousers.

 

“Did you go through Raven’s make up?” laughed Cyborg.

 

“Never went goth before, so what the hell,” answered Robin.

 

Beast Boy was dressed as a vampire. He wore the cape, a white shirt and black trousers. He already had fangs anyway.

 

“I was thinking werewolf, but I already turned myself into a wolf lots of times,” he said.

 

Raven had just put her costume on. She walked out of her room and into the living room to join the others.

 

The Titans’ mouths dropped open with amazement.

 

“Wow!” they exclaimed.

 

But Beast Boy didn’t know what they were reacting to, because he was sitting on the sofa. Raven walked up behind him.

 

“Beast Boy, who is the sexiest movie vampire you’ve ever seen?” she asked.

 

Beast Boy turned around and his mouth dropped open.

 

Raven was dressed as Selene from ‘Underworld’. She wore the leather catsuit, corset and boots.

 

B.B. drooled.

 

“Could I feel your leather ass, please?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” answered Raven.

 

Beast Boy felt Raven’s leather ass.

 

“Sooooooooooooo Sexxxxxxxxxxxyyyyyyyyyyyy,” he swooned.

 

“You do know leather is made from animals?” asked Robin.

 

Beast Boy thought for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Maybe you can wear that suit tonight in the bedroom,” Beast Boy purred at Raven seductively,

 

“When I’m drunk enough,” replied Raven.

 

The Titans were dressed to go to Titans East’s Halloween party. Since there was six hours to kill, the gang decided to watch a movie.

 

“Oh, Oh! I pick!” cried Beast Boy.

 

“No, you’re banned from choosing movies,” Raven told him. “Because the last two movies you picked made us all sick. What was the first one? Oh, let’s see………… ‘The Human Centipede’!”

 

The other Titans groaned in disgust.

 

“I thought it was about a guy who turns into a centipede, honest!” protested Beast Boy.

 

“Bullshit,” replied Raven. “And what was the second movie you picked? ‘Zombie Ass: Toilet of the Dead’! A movie where people fart and shit for 90 minutes and have giant tapeworms coming out of their asses!”

 

“Dude that was nasty!” cried Cyborg.

 

“I love Japanese B movies, but that was just fetish,” added Robin.

 

“I liked it,” admitted Starfire. “On the moons of Klllyyprttt, there are tapeworms that can lay eggs and hatch out of your……..”

 

“I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!” cried Raven.

 

“There is an award winning documentary about it,” said Star. “Why don’t we watch that?”

 

“No, thank you,” replied Raven.

 

“What were your choices, Beast Boy?” asked Robin. “Just out of curiosity.”

 

“Peter Jackson’s Braindead!” cried Beast Boy.

 

“You’ve seen that movie 100 times!” said Raven. “What else?”

 

“Turbo Kid,” answered Beast Boy.

 

“Turbo Kid is not a horror movie,” said Cyborg.

 

“But it's gory as hell,” replied Beast Boy.

 

“What else?” asked Raven.

 

“Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky,” answered Beast Boy. “Again, not a horror, but extremely gory.”

 

“Last chance,” said Raven.

 

“Lifeforce!” cried Beast Boy with glee.

 

“NO!” cried Raven.

 

“What’s ‘Lifeforce’?” asked Starfire.

 

“Lifeforce is a sci-fi horror where the villainess spends the whole movie naked,” explained Raven. “Did I mention that she was played by a French actress?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” said Cyborg.

 

“No, I’m not looking at tits and bush for 2 hours,” explained Raven.

 

“Why don’t we watch the classic horror movies?” suggested Robin. “Like ‘The Wicker Man’ or ‘Carrie’.”

 

“Make sure its the original movies and not the shitty remakes,” said Raven.

 

Just then, the TV went all static, and then Control Freak appeared.

 

“Aw shit,” said Cyborg.

 

On the TV, it showed Control Freak inside his apartment.

 

“Greeting citizens, I the amazing Control Freak have THIS!”

 

He lifted up a small blue vial.

 

“A deadly virus that’ll infect the whole city,” he explained. “Unless the Titans show up to stop me, I will release the virus…….”

 

But as he was talking, he had a habit of waving his hands around in a dramatic supervillain way. And he accidentally let go of the vial and it flew out of the window.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

He watched in horror as he saw the vial fly out of the window and land on the ground with a SMASH! He looked into his camera and turned it off. Control Freak was now off the air.

 

The Titans just laughed.

 

“Y’know what I like about that guy?” asked Cyborg. “He’s just a walk in the park.”

 

“But you gotta credit him for at least trying,” added Robin.

 

 

 

 

 

An hour later, at the High Five’s Headquarters, the gang were in their living room watching TV. Billy Numerous had multiplied himself into four.

 

“Beer, Billy?” asked Billy 1.

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Billy 2 as he took the beer. “Twinkie, Billy?”

 

“Thank you,” replied Billy 3. “Chip, Billy?”

 

“You’re too kind,” said Billy 4 as he took the chip.

 

Jinx was looking through the kitchen cupboards trying to find food.

 

“Alright, which one of you bastards ate my British chocolate?” she asked the Billies.

 

“He did,” the Billies all said, pointing at each other.

 

"That was a gift from Mad Mod," replied Jinx. "He said that American chocolate and American comedy sucks, I don't blame him. So he gave me that British chocolate and those British comedy DVDs, which made me piss myself with laughter. No wonder Mark Hamill is a huge fan."

 

Gizmo was flipping through the channels the lawnmower scene from Braindead came on.

 

“Hey, you’re too young to watch that stuff,” said Jinx.

 

“Very funny, pink pubes,” replied Gizmo.

 

Mammoth came in rubbing his neck.

 

“What’s the matter with you?” asked Jinx.

 

“I was hitting on this chick, I think she liked me,” answered Mammoth. “She gave me a love bite. Look.”

 

Mammoth showed them the “love bite”. It was a massive chunk torn from his neck.

 

“Hole-lee Jeeee-sus!” cried all the Billies.

 

“Anyway, Pizza guy’s here,” said Mammoth.

 

The Pizza Guy arrived behind Mammoth. But he was not carrying a Pizza box.

 

“Hey, Pizza Guy! Where’s the pizza?” asked Gizmo.

 

The Pizza Guy looked at everyone. His skin was pale, there was blood on his mouth and his eyes looked dead.

 

He looked at Jinx and bit her right in the neck. Jinx screamed in pain and blood sprayed everywhere.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back in Titans Tower, the gang were watching the 1973 version of The Wicker Man. Beast Boy was turned on by Britt Ekland's nude dance scene.

 

“You do know that’s not really her ass?” Raven told him.

 

“Still hot, though,” said Beast Boy.

 

Just then, the alarm went off.

 

“Aw shit!” moaned Cyborg.

 

The TV then switched to a map of the city. There was trouble near the High Five’s place.

 

“TITANS MOVE!”

 

 

 

 

When the Titans arrived at the location, it looked like a warzone. There were dead bodies, blood and organs everywhere.

 

“I really hope this is a prank,” said Raven.

 

They heard a moaning behind them. They turned around and saw a clerk sticking his head out of the shop.

 

“Excuse me, sir,” asked Robin. “Do you know what happened here?”

 

The clerk made his way out of the shop. And to the Titans’ horror, his intestines were hanging out!

 

Then more moaning noises appeared behind them. The Titans saw that there were surrounded by zombies, including the High Five who were now all zombified.

 

“Must be Control Freak’s virus,” said Robin.

 

The zombies got closer and closer and were about to bite our heroes.

 

“TITANS GO!”

 

Robin used his staff to hit the zombies, Cyborg fired his beam, Starfire used her beams and Raven used her telekinetic power to lift objects and threw them at the zombies.

 

Beast Boy turned himself into a cheetah and attacked the zombies, but unfortunately for him, one of the zombies bit a huge chunk from his back. Beast Boy turned back and howled in pain.

 

“BEAST BOY!” cried Raven.

 

“Everyone, back in the car!” ordered Robin as the Titans all ran back to the vehicle.

 

They got inside and Cyborg drove off. As he drove, the Titans saw the chaos on the streets. People being attacked by zombies, their organs were being pulled out, heads being ripped off and blood spraying everywhere.

 

Beast Boy was bleeding like crazy.

 

“Guys! I’m gonna turn into a zombie!” he cried. “I don’t wanna eat anybody! I’m a vegetarian!”

 

Raven looked into Beast Boy’s tear filled eyes.

 

“I don’t wanna attack you guys!”

 

“Cy, stop the car,” ordered Robin.

 

Cyborg stopped the car.

 

“Beast Boy,” Robin told him. “If you don’t want to kill anyone, go out there and find yourself some shelter. Then lock yourself in, stop everything you can from going out and attacking people.”

 

“Like that scene in ‘Trainspotting’ when that dude was trying to go Cold Turkey,” said Beast Boy.

 

“Yeah,” replied Robin. “But we will find the antidote and we will cure you. I promise.”

 

Beast Boy looked very upset, but knew this was for the best.

 

“Good luck, guys,” he said. “I love you all.”

 

He got out of the car and waved bye bye to the gang. They all waved back. He then walked into an alleyway.

 

The gang sat there in the car. They couldn’t believe what happened.

 

“Now what do we do?” asked Cyborg.

 

“We’ll go to Control Freak’s apartment,” said Robin. “We’ll find out where he got the virus from.”

 

The gang drove to the apartment building. There were zombies and gore on the street. The Titans got out of the car and got into the building. They made it to Control Freak’s room. It was a very small room that had comics everywhere, DVD’s, Games, a laptop, and a 4K TV and 4K Ultra Blu-Ray Player.

 

“Alright, Control Freak,” exclaimed an impressed Cyborg.

 

Suddenly the door slammed and the gang saw Control Freak standing there with a pistol.

 

“Oh no! You zombies are not going to infect me!” said the fat shit.

 

“Where did you get the virus from?” asked Robin.

 

“The Scarecrow,” answered Control Freak.

 

“WHAT?” asked the Titans.

 

“Well, thanks a lot, you fucking idiot!” Raven told him. “One of our friends has been bitten.”

 

“Well, it’s your own fault for not stopping me in time,”Control Freak replied.

 

The Titans were amazed at his hypocrisy.

 

“Okay, all we have to do is go to Gotham, get to the Scarecrow’s and get the antidote,” said Robin.

 

“No, _I_ will be going to Crane’s and get the antidote!” announced Control Freak. “Then I will be a hero. I can see the headlines now: ‘Control Freak Saves Halloween and the Titans Blow!’.”

 

“So you’re gonna kill us?” asked Raven.

 

“Yep, I’m gonna shoot you one by one,” said Control Freak as he pointed the pistol at Robin. “Goodbye, Boy Wonder. Say hello to your parents in Hell for me.”

 

SMASH! The door then smashed opened as all the zombies, including the High Five grabbed onto Control Freak.

 

“NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” cried the fat bastard as the zombies held him down.

 

Then they began to tear his shirt and dug their fingers onto his skin.

 

“ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” cried Control Freak as the zombies tore open his skin and began to pull out his stomach, liver and intestines.

 

The Titans watched in disgust as the zombies began to chow on Control Freak’s organs.

 

Then they tore off Control Freak’s limbs and head.

 

“Jesus Christ!” cried Cyborg in horror.

 

But Starfire was confused.

 

“Wait, humans have only ONE stomach?”

 

After they ate Control Freak, the zombies began to make their way over to the Titans. Raven used her powers to launch the zombies away from them, creating a path. Then the Titans made a break for it past the zombies and into the corridor.

 

But one of the zombies grabbed Robin’s arm and bit into it. Robin howled in pain.

 

“ROBIN!” cried Starfire in horror.

 

Robin bashed the zombie away with his staff and joined the other Titans as they ran out of the building and into the car.

 

“Guys! Go to the train station and get to Gotham,” instructed the bleeding Robin. “Get to Scarecrow’s, find the antidote.”

 

Robin got out of the car and stood in front of the building where the zombies were exiting.

 

“Hey! Come and get me!” cried Robin as he ran down the street.

 

The hoard of zombies all walked after him and followed him down the street.

 

The Titans were devastated. Starfire was in tears.

 

“Oh, Robin!” she cried.

 

Raven put her arm around her.

 

“We’ll find that cure and save him and Beast Boy,” she told her. “I promise.”

 

Starfire wiped her tears away and hugged Raven.

 

“I never got to say goodbye,” wept Starfire.

 

Cyborg started the car and drove off to the train station.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg, Starfire and Raven arrived at the train station. There was a massive crowd of people all desperate to evacuate the city. The police were trying to handle the situation.

 

Cyborg texted Bruce Wayne about the situation. Then our heroes got out of the car and looked at the massive crowd.

 

“The shit has REALLY hit the fan,” said Raven.

 

“GUYS!” cried a voice.

 

The Titans looked over and were relieved.

 

It was Bumblebee and Mas y Menos!

 

They ran over and Bumblebee hugged Cyborg and the lovesick twins hugged Starfire and kissed her.

 

“Estrella Fuego!” they called her.

 

“Where’s Speedy and Aqualad?” asked Cyborg.

 

Bumblebee had a sad look on her face.

 

“They got bitten,” she said, with tears in her eyes. “But they’re still roaming the streets. I take it Robin and Beast Boy……..”

 

“Yeah,” answered Cyborg. “But we went to Control Freak’s apartment and found out that he got the virus from the Scarecrow. We’re going to Gotham to his place to get an antidote.”

 

“Good luck trying to get through the big crowd,” said Bumblebee.

 

Raven looked at the crowd, and then using her powers, she created a long corridor that went went from the back of the crowd to the door of the train.

 

“Alright people, BACK OFF! Heroes coming through!” she growled.

 

The Titans made their way through the corridor and made it through the door.

 

“Hey, you’ll need a ticket!” cried the train conductor.

 

But Raven looked at him with red eyes and growled demonically.

 

“Okay, I’ll make you an exception,” said the scared conductor.

 

 

 

  
  


With the Titans and other passengers on the train, it made its way to Gotham.

 

The Titans worried about getting the antidote and stopping the infection before Gotham gets it too.

 

There was a moaning on the train.

 

“Oh Shit!”

 

There was a zombie on the train!

 

Everyone backed away as the zombie made his way toward them.

 

“Cyborg, open the window and I’ll throw him out,” Starfire told him.

 

Cy opened the window and Starfire walked over to the zombie. She grabbed onto him and lifted him up, but as she did, the zombie bit her in the arm.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” cried the Titans.

 

But Starfire wasn’t bleeding. No skin had been torn off. The zombie tried to bite her again. It wouldn’t tear off. The zombie tried to bite her over and over, until his teeth broke.

 

Carrying the zombie, Starfire walked over to the window and threw him out. The zombie landed on a hill and rolled down.

 

Starfire closed the window and sat down.

 

The Titans looked at her, confused.

 

“You’re okay?” asked Cyborg.

 

“Being a Tamaranean, her skin is really tough,” said Bumblebee. “We have an advantage.”

 

Más y Menos exclaimed “Señorita, estamos muy contentos de que estés bien!”

 

“Thank you, boys!” answered Starfire.

 

“You know what they said?” asked Raven.

 

“Yes,” answered Starfire. “They said they’re so glad I am not infected.”

 

“How did you learn to speak Spanish?” asked Bumblebee.

 

“We’re in Malaga a few months ago,” explained Starfire. “So I kissed a girl to help understand the language.”

 

Bumblebee and the twins looked at her, with their jaws dropped open.

 

“You kissed that girl for a whole minute,” said Raven.

 

“Why is that strange?” asked Starfire.

 

“No reason,” said Cyborg.

 

“Fuego!” said the twins with their eyebrows raised.

 

 

 

  
  


The train arrived at Gotham, but Harvey Bullock wouldn’t let anyone leave.

 

“No, you infected freaks, take your virus back to Shit City!” he barked.

 

He pointed his pistol at the people on the train.

 

“Back off, or I will shoot!”

 

“Ese tipo es un bastardo!” said the twins.

 

“Took the words out of my mouth,” replied Raven.

 

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Bullock.

 

He turned around.

 

“Back off, asshole!”

 

But the figure sucker punched him right in the face, causing a massive cheer from the passengers.

 

The figure was Batman.

 

Everyone all ran out of the train and the Titans ran straight toward him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked them.

 

“Robin, Beast Boy, Speedy and Aqualad have been bit,” said Bumblebee.

 

“Control Freak got the virus from The Scarecrow,” Cyborg added.

 

“Good thing I got your text," Batman told him. “I brought the new Batmobile, it can fit 10 people.”

 

Batman showed them the new massive Batmobile. It was as big as a school bus.

 

Everyone climbed inside, the twins were amazed at all the lights and buttons.

 

“No puedo creer que estemos en el Batimóvil!” cried Mas.

 

“Esto es jodidamente increíble!” cried Menos.

  
  
  
  


Batman drove the Batmobile to Dr Crane’s house. He was actually standing outside the door waiting for them.

 

“Greetings friends,” he said. “Yes, there is an antidote.”

 

Batman got out of the car and walked over to him. Dr Crane gave him a silver briefcase.

 

“Remind me never to make a deal with pathetic comic book fanboys,” he said. “But I will give you the antidote in one condition.”

 

“What is it?” asked Batman.

 

“Never tell anyone that it was me who gave Control Freak the virus in the first place,” said Dr Crane. "And Happy Halloween. "

  
  
  
  
  


Afterwards, Batman drove back to the Batcave. The twins were amazed at the Batcave and ran all over the place in top speed.

 

“Hey, don’t knock over anything!” cried Bumblebee.

 

“We’ll take the Batwings and spray the antidote all over the city,” explained Batman.

 

 

 

  
  


Later that night, the two Batwing fighter jets, one which included Batman, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven, the other included Bumblebee and the twins.

 

There were sprays on the back of the Batwings that were ready to spray the antidote all over the city.

 

As the Batwings reached the infected city, the spraying began.

 

The green sprayed antidote covered the whole city like a blanket, and it touched the zombies.

 

The zombies stopped and looked around. They felt weird. Then, their skin wasn’t pale anymore. The horrible sores and scratches were gone too.

 

The zombies were people again. Yes, even the High Five.

 

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Gizmo, who just realized that he was eating someone's anus.

 

"Ugh!" he cried as threw it away.

 

"Hey, you're an asshole eating someone's asshole!" laughed Jinx.

 

"At least I don't dye my pubes pink," replied Gizmo.

 

"You don't have pubes or any hair at all!" laughed Billy.

 

"Good one, Billy," said Billy 2

 

Our heroes smiled as the plan worked.

 

The now humanified citizens looked around and saw the mess they made. They couldn’t believe what just happened.

 

The city was safe from the zombie infection!

 

 

  
  
  


As the people began to clean the streets, the Titans looked for Robin, Beast Boy, Speedy and Aqualad.

 

Fortunately, their communicators had tracking devices on them and were able to track down the boys’ communicators.

 

They found them.

 

The boys were inside a shed, that was locked up from the inside.

 

The Titans were happy to be reunited once more.

 

“When I got bitten, I escaped the zombies and looked for Beast Boy,” explained Robin. “I found him, Speedy and Aqualad inside this shed and they were boarding up the door from the inside.”

 

“We’re so glad that we didn’t attack anybody,” said Speedy.

 

“I’m glad to be my handsome self again,” said Aqualad.

 

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

 

“I’m so glad you’re back to normal,” she told him.

 

“I’m so glad that you’re still wearing that sexy suit,” he said to her.

 

“This calls for a celebration,” began Bumblebee. “And since it's still Halloween.”

 

“PARTY!” they all announced.

 

So all the Titans went to Titans East Tower and celebrated Halloween. There was food, music, dancing, and plenty of booze.

 

Meanwhile, Batman went back to Wayne Manor and celebrated his massive Halloween party there.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, there was a newspaper headline “BATMAN AND TITANS SAVE HALLOWEEN”.

 

Dr Crane smiled as he read the paper and laughed at an article trying to solve the mystery of who gave Control Freak the virus in the first place.

 

Dr Crane then called a friend of his:

 

“Pamela, you were right. The virus _does_ turn people into zombies. I owe you a drink.”

 

THE END

  
  
  



End file.
